


tying you up

by pcysarcasm



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Bondage, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Nerdiness, Rimming, Submissive Park Chanyeol, bottom!yeol, sub!yeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 19:04:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcysarcasm/pseuds/pcysarcasm
Summary: Chanyeol is being the perfect boyfriend and simply too cute- so Baekhyun decides to tie him up.





	tying you up

**Author's Note:**

> this is for bexi and everyone who likes domestic chanbaek being nerds, playing video games, cosplaying, hooking up, cuddling and having lazy sex

„Hello?” Chanyeol’s voice floats through the phone, all calm and collected. Then, Baekhyun hears a blood-curdling scream in the background.

“What the hell is going on? Who’s screaming?” he asks, irritated.

“Hold on,” Chanyeol mumbles, and then there’s some muffled, scrambling noises. “Jongin, turn that down! Blasting the volume isn’t going to improve your skills.”

“Uh, hello?”

“Sorry, the Xbox was too loud,” Chanyeol apologies and Baekhyun can hear a door shut on his end, and everything gets quiet. “What’s up, babe?”

 _Babe_. Baekhyun rolls his eyes– no, he is not blushing. “I…I have your stupid comic book.”

“Oh. Well?”

“Well what?” Baekhyun asks in sort of a snippy tone. Then he remembers he’s the one who called Chanyeol, so he probably shouldn’t act snippy.

“Well, did you read it already? Is it good?” Chanyeol asks.

“Loved it!” Baekhyun blurts out, then slaps a hand over his mouth. He looks up, scanning the train, hoping he hasn’t disturbed anyone. Some people have papers and others are hanging on to briefcases just looking annoyed.

“I heard it was good but Jongdae told me that L dies. Does he? Wait, don’t tell me,” Chanyeol rambles on and Baekhyun has to chuckle.

“I wouldn’t tell you if you begged for it,” he jokes.

“Never mind, tell me. Does he die?”

“Now I’m really not going to tell you.” Baekhyun giggles. In the background, he can hear the door open. Jongin says, “Dude, is that Baek? What does your boyfriend want? Is it a booty call? It’s a booty call, isn’t it?”

Baekhyun shakes his head as Chanyeol tells him to go away.

“What are you doing?” Chanyeol asks then.

“Actually, I was thinking of coming to your place but… if you want to hang out with Jongin, that’s fine with me.”

“Don’t talk crap, Baek. I can pick you up from the train station. I can be there in twenty minutes, is that enough?”

Baekhyun smiles. “Perfect.”

* * *

 

Headlights appear on the driveway, and Baekhyun jogs towards them. Chanyeol’s beat-up car pulls into an empty spot, and he leans over to unlock the door. When Baekhyun opens it, a very dim overhead light pops on, and the first thing he sees is a big, fat smile.

“Hi,” Baekhyun mumbles as he drops into the seat.

“How’s it going?” Chanyeol throws an arm over the back of Baekhyun’s seat and turns to watch the back as he reverses. He’s wearing jeans and a black T-shirt. His hair sticks out at weird angles, but for some reason, the whole messy look makes him seem even more attractive.

“Fine,” Baekhyun says and shrugs.

“Good, good.” Chanyeol nods his head and quickly pegs him on the cheek.

It’s quiet for a minute as they both stare ahead at the road. The car is clean or, at least, Baekhyun’s seat is. It’s obvious Chanyeol tidied up before coming to get him. In other words, the back seat is crammed full of CDs, comics and notebooks.

“I didn’t know you had school off this early.” Chanyeol quirks that eyebrow at him. “Otherwise I would have picked you up directly.”

Baekhyun shrugs and can feel a goofy grin on his lips. “I wanted to surprise you,” he mumbles.

“Aw, you’re too cute,” Chanyeol says and taps his fingers against the steering wheel along with the music on the radio. „You look nice tonight, by the way,” ha adds and clears his throat. Even in the barely there light, Baekhyun can see his ears turn red. Blushing must be contagious because Baekhyun’s cheeks start to burn.

“What a charmer you are,” he says and rolls his eyes but doesn’t brush away Chanyeol’s hand which comes to rest on his left thigh. “Thanks though, and thanks for the ride.”

“Any time.” Chanyeol smiles a real smile. It’s so honest and bright it’s almost blinding in its cuteness. “Seems like you have the best boyfriend in the world.”

Baekhyun grins. “Possibly.”

When they make it to Chanyeol’s place, there’s a second where Baekhyun forgets what it is he’s supposed to do next. He’s all caught up in his thoughts so Chanyeol leans forward and reaches around him for the car door. He stops midsentence, glances down at Baekhyun, and swallows hard. When his lips part, Baekhyun gets the same light-headed feeling he does when he wins at Fortnite. Chanyeol’s fingertips whisper across his forearm, and Baekhyun’s eyes close. The low hum of cars passing by seems to calm his rapid heartbeat.

Chanyeol leans closer, like he knows what Baekhyun wants and then, they kiss. It’s far from their normal kisses– not like the sloppy and wet ones on lazy nights when they’re laying on the sofa or in the bed, or the short pecks, maybe not even completely on the mouth for when they greet or say good-bye, or their daily-kisses where sometimes smiles come in between, or sometimes it’s just breath, gasping for the sole purpose of being able to kiss again, or like their first kiss– hesitant and nervous.

They’re kissing like no else exists, like they are made for each other, like there’s nowhere else in the entire world either of them wants to be. When they break apart, Baekhyun’s heart goes into overdrive. He leans into Chanyeol, resting his forehead against his.

“Finally,” Chanyeol says, voice ragged and let’s his lips drift to the corner of Baekhyun’s mouth, nose nudging his head up so he can trace the line of the jaw on the way to the ear.

“Finally what?” Baekhyun’s voice is just as shaky as his.

Chanyeol smiles and sighs, content. “Don’t be such a tease, Baek.”

 

* * *

 

 

Baekhyun ends up on Chanyeol’s floor surrounded by comic books. He could seriously live here. All he would need is some water, food and maybe some kisses from Chanyeol.

He suddenly gets the feeling he’s being watched and looks up. Chanyeol is leaning against the frame of the open door. “Looks like you’re having fun,” he says.

“Don’t worry,” Baekhyun hurries to say. “I promise I’ll put them back in order.”

Chanyeol laughs. “It’s fine.” He picks up his glasses from the table and shoves them on his face. Baekhyun’s stomach flutters, and his knees go a little weak. Who knew glasses could be so sexy?

Chanyeol turns a little white knob on a panel by the door and music starts playing from a speaker in the corner. The sound quality isn’t the best, but Baekhyun likes it. The whole atmosphere seems to meld together into a piece of his own personal heaven. Comics, good music, and his boyfriend who likes all the same things? It doesn’t get better than this.

Chanyeol plops down on the other side of Baekhyun’s increasing wall of comic books. “Do you like that song?”

“Yeah,” Baekhyun smiles. “It has something vintage about it, don’t you think? But I like all of your songs anyway.”

“That’s because you’re whipped.” He shrugs like it’s no big deal, but Baekhyun can tell he’s proud of the fact.

“Maybe,” Baekhyun chuckles.

“I’ve used it for my application at this music study in town. I asked if I could help out over the summer. I doubt that will actually happen, but I wanted to give it a shot.”

„Why don’t you think that’ll work?“

Chanyeol shakes his head. “I’m just a highschool kid after all and my songs aren’t even that good. Besides, it’s not like I have a loyal fan-base or anything who would like, buy my songs or albums or anything.“

Baekhyun looks up, a bit surprised. Chanyeol is usually not the one to doubt himself. “I’m sure it will work out,” he says and watches as his boyfriend stacks and unstacks the comics. He studies one cover, then moves onto another, trying his best not to glance at Baekhyun. It gets quiet, so Baekhyun goes back to his comic.

They spend the next few hours thumbing through different issues. Chanyeol shows him a particular series of panels that are well done. They have a couple of conversations about the importance of this character or that event. Chanyeol checks on Jongin every once in a while, which always ends with Jongin saying something like, “What the hell are you doing back there anyway?” or, “If you need a cameraman for your sex tape, I’m in.”

„Is he really that upset? I can go home if you want me to,” Baekhyun says after the third time Chanyeol comes back.

“He’s fine. He doesn’t do anything else but play fortnine anyway. Plus, I want to spend time with you.” Chanyeol's brows are furrowed.

“Yeah, I know.. but–”

“Nah,” Chanyeol says. He comes over and sits next to Baekhyun. Their thighs touch, and it takes Baekhyun all his effort not to lean against him. His heart feels like it’s knocking on his rib cage.

The corner of Chanyeol’s mouth edges up and his eyes literally sparkle as he looks at Baekhyun. “Sometimes, I just want to spend some quality time with an extremely annoying but very cute midget,” he says, playfully resting his head onto Baekhyun’s shoulder.

“Midget? Excuse me! Is the lanky giraffe getting brave?” Baekhyun scoffs. Chanyeol snuggles closer and rubs his nose against Baekhyun’s neck. It tickles and kind of makes Baekhyun chuckle but he doesn’t push his boyfriend away. He’s offended but Chanyeol is just too cute.

Chanyeol laughs and lightly bites into Baekhyun’s earlobe. “Is that all you’ve got?”

“Well, we could start off by discussing how much of a chaotic bisexual you are,” Baekhyun snaps at him and pushes him off.

Chanyeol rolls his eyes. A goofy, endearing smile takes over his face. “Are you going to tell me I have a daddy kink or something equally ridiculous.”

“Please, don’t be stupid,” Baekhyun says, shaking his head, grinning. “The only daddy kink Park Chanyeol has is calling someone else daddy.”

Chanyeol’s grin disappears. He leans forward, puts his elbows on his knees, and tilts his head to look into Baekhyun’s eyes. “Hmm, maybe you’re right..” he hums. “It’s really a pity..”

He pushes his glasses up on his nose with the knuckle of his forefinger. The little gesture is so…him. Baekhyun wishes he’d wear glasses all the time. Honestly, he just wants to pull his boyfriend on the bed and kiss him silly.

“What?” Baekhyun asks and Chanyeol leans even closer.

“You haven’t tied me up in a while..” He smiles, and they both just sit there for a second, staring and smiling, until a little voice says from the open door, “Are you guys going to kiss?”

They both jump. In the door stands Jongin, and behind him an equally bright smiling guy.

“Get lost, Dae!” Chanyeol moans but Baekhyun shrugs, and laughs. “Fine, if you say so,” he says, leans forward and kisses Chanyeol on the lips.

“Ew, please stop this or I’ve got to bleach my eyes,” Jongdae starts to whine.

“What are you doing here anyway?” Baekhyun asks. “Shouldn’t you be at home, watching one of your little ‘movies’.”

Jongdae laughs. “That’s some high quality porn and if you took the time to actually watch them, your and subbies sex life might actually become exiting.”

Now it’s Jongin who cringes. “Yikes, man.” He shakes his head.

“For real, asshead,” Baekhyun mutters. “What are you doing here? You could have texted me earlier. I left you like 10 messages.”

Jongdae shrugs. “Sorry, I’m pretty busy. Lots of people want to talk to me.”

“Oh really?” Chanyeol snorts. “Who? Your ten anime girlfriends?”

“Or that dog who lives right next to you?” Baekhyun wiggles his eyebrows and highfives his boyfriend. “You’ve been pretty flirty lately.”

“Can you guys cut me some slack?” Jongdae whines. “I’m popular. People know me!”

“Do we need to worry about you, Jongdae?” Chanyeol asks. For a moment he looks seriously concerned.

“Jesus has six letters and so does Jongdae. Coincidence? I don’t think so,” Jongdae exclaims and Baekhyun sighs. He stands up, kisses Chanyeol goodbye on the forehead and grabs Jongdae by the nape, dragging him out of the room.

“Bye, babe!” Chanyeol calls after him.

* * *

 

Baekhyun absolutely loves getting home after a long day of work and being greeted by soft kisses and a sleepy Chanyeol. Making a cup of cocoa, putting on fuzzy pjs, he's huddling himself up on the couch, cuddling with Chanyeol, the sound of rain hitting the roof, and puts on a videogame for a few hours, frustratingly throwing the controller every time one of them loses and tackle cuddling the other.

It’s so casual, so comfortable, so wonderful. He’s wearing Chanyeol sweater and Chanyeol is wearing his shirt. Chanyeol lets him lay with the head on his lap as they play and gives him kisses and rubs his back here and there. It’s so good. Baekhyun wants more; a bit more of soft, warm, tasty Chanyeol. He throws one leg over him, latching onto him like a Koala.

A slight blush rises in Chanyeol’s cheeks and he pretends not to notice as he keeps playing his level. “You feeling cuddly?” he asks.

“Maybe.”

Chanyeol reaches out to ruffle Baekhyun’s hair who instantly scoots closer, easing to the affectionate touch. For a moment Chanyeol stops moving, sneaking a questioning glance, before continuing to play with the strands of hair. Baekhyun sighs against him, content, resting his head on Chanyeol’s broad chest.

Baekhyun giggles and Chanyeol starts to pepper his cheeks slowly with soft kisses, delicate ones that send tingles down his spine. He presses another kiss on Baekhyun’s face; and another, and another while his fingers stroke down the skin of Baekhyun’s inner thigh.

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol mumbles softly before brushing the bristly strands of hair plastered to the smaller one’s forehead.

“Chanyeol,” he replies with a small voice. In that simple name he put all his emotions and thoughts. How incredibly happy and grateful he is that they have practically stumbled on top of one another, paths not just crossing, but instead colliding. And how odd it feels for him to be so happy and free and in love. And Chanyeol understands. Somehow there are no words needed to translate Baekhyun’s feelings.

Baekhyun lifts his head and leans up until their noses rub softly against each other, and they gently, oh so gently, kiss. First on the corner of Baekhyun’s mouth, and then at last, full on the lips. As their lips touch, Baekhyun melts into Chanyeol like aquamarine waves into the shore and as he kisses him harder and longer, Chanyeol makes no move to resist.

When he lets go of his lips to breathe, Chanyeol buries his head into the crook of his neck, hands now moving under Baekhyun’s sweater, his thumbs caressing full hips. Baekhyun’s fingers curl around the bottom of Chanyeol's jeans before he pushes them downwards and caresses the skin underneath.

Resisting the urge to grind down against Chanyeol, Baekhyun leans down to taste him. He nuzzles Chanyeol’s thigh, giving his legs little kisses and nips and nibbles all over. Chanyeol keeps blushing and giggling at everything Baekhyun does. He’s so cute. Baekhyun smiles fondly and starts liking his dick and takes the head in his mouth, sucking on it like on a lollipop.

Eyes fluttering shut, Chanyeol moans out loud as Baekhyun takes him in his mouth, his lips only parted slightly, revealing the white sliver of teeth. Baekhyun wiggles his toes as he slowly eases down, saliva running down the shaft, coating the dick with a thin layer of liquid. Back and forth, in and out, Chanyeol starts to pound the back of Baekhyun’s throat.

Twisting as Chanyeol’s pulls, slurping while he sucks, Baekhyun lets out a heavy moan. “Right there, don’t stop!“ Chanyeol blurts out and tightly grips the hair on the back of Baekhyun’s head. He shoves his boyfriend head deep into his crotch, and Baekhyun can feel him throb as his muscles tighten up when suddenly a thick warm cream shoots down his throat.

Chanyeol lets out a sigh of pleasure and loosens up his grip. His load is still firing as he slowly pulls out. Baekhyun runs his tongue around the inside of his mouth and swallows every last drop when another heap of semen hits his face and crawls down his neck and drips on his chest.

 

* * *

 

 

“You owe me big time,” Baekhyun whispers before opening the door. Moody, almost hypnotizing music washes over him as he step into the thick grass.

“It’s just a garden party. Stop being so melodramatic,” Chanyeol chuckles behind him.

Baekhyun scoffs, not sure where to look. Vampires, superheros, fairies, werewolves, and creatures he can’t even put a name to mill about all over the place. Right before him is a group of glittery fairies wearing sparkly mesh wings. They look so pretty, Baekhyun makes a mental note to search for fairy costumes this coming Halloween.

When Baekhyun looks up at Chanyeol, he smiles down at him and squeezes his hand, which he has thankfully yet to let go of.

“Welcome brothers!” Jongdae yells and stomps across the yard to a group dwarves. He’s met with elaborate handshakes and chest pounds and head slams.

Chanyeol leads Baekhyun to a couple of lawn chairs on the edge of the yard. When they sit, he says, “See, not so bad, is it?”

Baekhyun lets out a snort. “Of course not. This is all completely normal. Just you and your weird furries.”

“We are cosplayers, Baekhyun! Not furries.. and remember, you’re an elven prince. Get into your character.”

“Right, right.” Baekhyun rolls his eyes and then glances at Chanyeol’s hands. His boyfriend can’t stop fiddling with the zipper. When Baekhyun tries to make eye contact, Chanyeol avoids looking at him. His zipper must be really awesome.

Baekhyun nudges his arm with his elbow. “Okay. Gotta keep things believable, right? I’ll be your little pixie.“

Chanyeol’s shoulders relax, and he lays his arm across the back of Baekhyun’s chair. He fidgets a little more, his fingers drumming a rhythm on the back of the chair, then drops his arm back down to his side. It’s adorable, really. Baekhyun scoots his chair closer to him and wrap his arm around Chanyeol’s elbow, smiling up at him as coyly as he can.

Chanyeol laughs that honest laugh. “You’re an idiot, Baek,” he mumbles and takes his hand. Instead of a normal, friendly handhold, he laces his fingers between Baekhyun’s.

Baekhyun doesn’t know if it’s real or just his imagination, but the warmth that travels from their interlocked fingers, up his arm, and over his whole body makes all the tension in his muscles melt away.

“Shut up,” he mutters and gives Chanyeol’s shoulder a good punch, and his boyfriend fakes a huge amount of pain, clutching his shoulder and almost falling out of his chair.

Baekhyun smiles softly. He really has the best boyfriend in the whole world.He thinks back to to the time when they had been just friends– like the time Baekhyun had watched him try and fail to open his locker for five minutes, then spent the rest of that day fantasizing about what would have happened if he had gone over and helped him. Or when he had talked the squad into cheering at a basketball game just so he’d have a reason to see Chanyeol play.

He leans in, his nose brushing lightly against Chanyeol’s cheeks, whispering into his boyfriend’s ear. “You will pay me back.. tonight.”

Chanyeol blushes and chuckles as Baekhyun nuzzles his nose into his nape. “If you say so..”

 

* * *

 

The neighbor’s dogs bark, signaling Chanyeol’s arrival. Baekhyun quickly checks his makeup and puts on some perfum and then hurries down the stairs, a big fat smile on his face. He opens the door harshly and almost falls into Chanyeol’s arms.

“Hello, sir, I’m Park Chanyeol,” his boyfriend introduces himself playfully. “I’m here to pick up the most beautiful puppy in the world. He’s small, cute and pretty annoying.” Every word is spoken precisely with a kind, clear voice.

Baekhyun laughs and grabs his hand, dragging him inside and closing the door behind him quickly. He stands on his tippy-toes to press a quick kiss on Chanyeol’s cheeks and mutters a hey, dumbo against his boyfriend’s plump lips.

Chanyeol runs a hand through his hair, bringing it closer to the messy style Baekhyun loves so much. “You smell nice.”

Baekhyun smiles, takes two of Chanyeol’s fingers and turns, walking upstairs. “It’s time for my revenge…” he sing songs, opening the door to his room.

Chanyeol sits down on his bed and bounces. He looks around at the cream-colored walls. “Should I be scared?” he asks.

“Hm, depends.” Baekhyun slowly walks up to him and sits down on his lap, resting his hands on Chanyeol’s shoulders. There’s that electricity again. That feeling of just being near him that makes goose bumps dance over his arms.

The urge to put a hand underneath Chanyeol’s shirt or run his fingers through his boyfriend’s messy brown hair is overwhelming, but Baekhyun doesn’t want to spoil all the fun just yet. It’s better to tease him a bit beforehand.

Chanyeol shoves his hands in his pockets, and Baekhyun wonders if he wants to keep them under control for the same reasons. He leans his head forward, closing the distance between them to just a few inches. His gaze flicks from Baekhyun’s eyes to his lips. “On what?” he breathes out, lips trembling.

The smell of his cologne or soap or whatever it is fills the tiny space as he makes a cute effort to put his lips closer to his boyfriend’s. Baekhyun’s tongue darts out of its own volition to wet his suddenly dry lips. Chanyeol brings his hands up and softly puts them on Baekhyun’s waist, trying to press his boyfriend impossibly closer to his torso. His breath tightened as he feels Baekhyun’s fingertips trace down the side of his throat.

There’s a sultry heat of exhale just before his lips touched Chanyeol’s skin and Baekhyun starts to lick and kiss Chanyeol’s throat. Straddling his lap, Baekhyun leaves wet kisses all over Chanyeol’s shoulders, collar bones and neck.

Chanyeol’s head starts spinning as he sits there on the bed, his hands caressing Baekhyun’s thighs as his boyfriend’s soft lips kiss their way to his. Half of the delight of it is the sound; the sweet moans that escape Baekhyun, and the slow, drawn out suction of their lips, the echo of Chanyeol’s rushing breath from Baekhyun’s open mouth.

Chanyeol pulls at Baekhyun’s thighs, opening them over his lap. He needs him closer. Taking his cue, Chanyeol feels Baekhyun push his long fingers in his hair and lean into him. A moan slipped from his tiny mouth into Chanyeol’s as he begins to grind on his lap.

Like the pull of the moon, Chanyeol’s hands gravitate towards Baekhyun’s backside, massaging through his shorts.

Baekhyun’s lips break from his to demand, “Take off your clothes…”

Hesitation didn’t come, nor did the need to rush. Smirking at him, Baekhyun brings his hands up under Chanyeol’s top, feeling the hot silk of skin as he pushes the fabric from him, letting it fall to the floor with a light thump. He pulls Chanyeol close again, so perfectly inviting; kissing the back of his jaw, letting the tip of Chanyeol’s tongue taste him before each sucking kiss.

Chanyeol’s tortured whimpers start echoing softly off the ceiling, his fingers in Baekhyun’s hair, pulling his mouth against his throat.

“I’ve hardly touched you…” Baekhyun chuckles softly in his ear.

Chanyeol’s only response is to reach behind Baekhyun and forcing the shirt over Baekhyun’s head. His hands are shaking, his cheeks puffy and red and his lips swollen. Baekhyun brings his hand up to Chanyeol’s cheek, thumbing the bottom lip before guiding him in so he could suck it, pulling back slowly only to deepen it again.

Bringing his hand between them, Chanyeol slides his fingers between Baekhyun’s shorts and his underwear, stroking him directly over his bulge. Dragging in a ragged gasp, Baekhyun kisses him harder, biting lips, shifting his hips, pleasuring himself against Chanyeol’s hand.

His hands grip Chanyeol’s jaw almost uncomfortably and he breaks his lips from his once more, letting long bursting moans fill the room. His body tenses and arches against Chanyeol’s as he keeps rubbing him through the underwear. “Be good a good boy,” he moans, and Chanyeol nods, latching onto Baekhyun’s right nipple, sucking it deeply, letting his boyfriend feel the wave of his tongue.

Baekhyun’s thrusting body is tense, nearly rigid as his breath shook in Chanyeol’s ear. Chanyeol bites down on his soft flesh, sucking and tonguing the nipple. Feeling the moist heat from his panties, he quickly pushes them aside and lets his fingers slip around his dick. He starts massaging him, faster and faster, until Baekhyun’s body gives in, his hips bucking at Chanyeol’s cramped hand, his hands painfully fisting in Chanyeol’s hair, his uncontrolled moans as the vibration of every nerve ending in him is singed.

Then, suddenly, Baekhyun places a hand on Chanyeol’s sweaty chest, pressing him into the sheets. Chanyeol looks up at him, mildly shocked at the move but also incredibly turned on. “I am being a good boy…” he pouts, perfect brows furrowed over his beautiful dark eyes.

Baekhyun stares down at him and licks his lips, taking in a breath, his eyes fixed in thought. He flattens his hand and smooths it across Chanyeol’s soft tummy.  
“Oh, yes you are.” Baekhyun lets his voice drop to a purr, “You’re my absolutely favourite baby boy.” He watches as Chanyeol tries to suppress a grin, his lips unable to stop themselves from curving at the corner.

Putting a finger underneath Chanyeol’s chin, he smiles. He’s able to put the boy into sub space so easily. One little touch of his finger. Just the gentle lifting of the chin would set Chanyeol off. Tilting his boyfriend’s face upwards so his eyes were on him. It’s so simple. Yet every time he does it, it instantly makes Chanyeol want to obey whatever he says next.

It’s the finger that does it for him. The way Baekhyun does it with such confidence, knowing he doesn’t need to do anything more. No force, no growling in Chanyeol’s ear. No demand. Just the delicate pressure of that little finger. At that moment, Chanyeol always does whatever Baekhyun asks. Whatever he wants. Whatever he desires.

Baekhyun pushes a hand up Chanyeol’s throat and takes hold of the soft flesh, listening as Chanyeol’s whimpers softly. He circles the thumb of his other around Chanyeol’s nipple, feeling it pebble under the touch, then strokes the backs of his boyfriend’s fingers slowly down Chanyeol’s center, pausing as he gets to the boxer short line.

Chanyeol’s breathing has grown heavy again, his eyelids drooping, his fingers grabbing the sheets. Leaning in close, Baekhyun nuzzles his neck. His fingers play with the lacy elastic of the shorts.

“So cute and so so eager to please.” Baekhyun pauses and slowly caresses over Chanyeol’s bulge, wedging his fingers between shut thighs, pushing them open roughly as he whispers, “so submissive.”

Chanyeol’s breath grows even heavier and Baekhyun can see the need in his eyes bloom.  
He leans in a last time, butchering Chanyeol’s delicate skin with his lips and teeth, scratching over rosy pink to leave dark red marks and stains.

He kisses deeper and deeper, reaching his belly button and then carefully takes the edge of Chanyeol’s shorts into his mouth, dragging it down, exposing his throbbing dick. Chanyeol escapes a desperate sound when Baekhyun’s tongue slips over his dick and there’s a quick, sharp intake of oxygen.

Tasting Chanyeol deep, Baekhyun keeps pushing his face against him until Chanyeol is squirming and whimpering. Distracted. Baekhyun’s warm hands smooth along his thighs, roughly pushing them further apart and with no warning, his tongue is no longer around Chanyeol’s dick but now on his anus, licking and pushing inside.  
Chanyeol moans loudly and his hand comes down to pump his dick while Baekhyun’s mouth and tongue are busy providing such an alien yet gloriously pleasurable sensation.  
Chanyeol grabs his hair and presses him closer, pushing his legs in the air, grasping Baekhyun's head, his hips bucking involuntarily.

Everything about Chanyeol makes Baekhyun hot; his wanton howls, his choked breath, his elated and exhausted sighs. He grips Chanyeol’s ass cheeks and hooks the tips of his thumbs into his hole, slowly stretching it and pushing his tongue between them. He lets his finger run and down Chanyeol’s now trembling thighs as he continues to rim the brunet to the best of his abilities and loves the way Chanyeol’s body reacted quickly to each twist of his tongue and the muffled noises Chanyeol makes just turn Baekhyun on even further.

When he presses two of his fingers into Chanyeol without any resistance, just Chanyeol pressing back eagerly, Baekhyun has to moan. He’s too eager to wait, his hands shaking and his dick twitching in his pants. Without hesitation, he reaches for lube in the side drawer, pulls down his pants and puts it all over his dick, stroking himself a few times.

He then pushes the head of his dick along Chanyeol’s hole, teasing the latter by only pressing against it lightly and then pulling back again. Chanyeol’s broken moans and cries for more cause him to become impossible harder and his rubs his dick almost violently down Chanyeol’s ass crack, coating it with his precum.

Then; a thought. Baekhyun gets up quickly, ignoring Chanyeol’s whining. He pulls his ropes out of his drawer and smiles. He turns and motions Chanyeol to sit up who hurries to obey. Humming a melody, Baekhyun slowly but surely ties Chanyeol’s wrists behind his back. He then spreads Chanyeol's feet and places each of them close to the bedstead and securely ties the ankles there using the ropes. He then parts Chanyeol’s ass cheeks once more, and pushes his dick into him inch by inch until his hips meet Chanyeol’s ass and his balls tap against his butt. Once he gets past the achy stretch, Baekhyun can glide tightly in and out and when he goes all the way in, Chanyeol can feel himself stretch more because Baekhyun’s thicker at the base of his cock.

Baekhyun feels Chanyeol’s body stretch and flex underneath him as he pushes into the boy over and over and his hot breath rushes past Chanyeol’s ear as he burrows himself deep. The perspiration from Baekhyun’s chest slicks against him and Chanyeol drags his teeth across Baekhyun’s jaw, his tongue tasting the salt of his boyfriend’s skin.

Baekhyun’s weight holds him down, and his hips rock Chanyeol towards ecstasy. His slender hands move, drift, and search for the curve of Chanyeol’s backside, squeezing. Feeling Baekhyun harden inside him with each delectable thrust, Chanyeol moans, “Don’t pull out!”

Baekhyun growls in his ear and pushes him closer to the edge, a rumbling groan leaving him as he jerks and thrust and fucks his cum deep into Chanyeol. Moaning loudly, Chanyeol arches his back when it gets too much and cums hard onto Baekhyun’s chest, his asshole throbbing around Baekhyun’s cock.

“Damn, you’re so fucking perfect,” Baekhyun sighs, pulls out and pecks Chanyeol’s forehead.

Chanyeol blushes and turns away his head. “Next time it’s going to be your turn,” he moans and Baekhyun rolls his eyes.

“Sure, sweetheart,” he coos, untying Chanyeol’s ankles and hands. His boyfriend is just too cute.


End file.
